User talk:Daft Tiger X
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 21:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please stop reverting the Monroe edit, the top speed doesn't change because of the modification, the reason i set it to 120 is because that is the average top speed i tested it at, and recorded it at. The reason you have got 125 in your head is because the car can have a random burst of energy (trust me, i have seen this, all the vehicles top speeds are down to me recording them), and the top speed can sometimes randomly decrease or increase slowly. Modifications are NOT the cause of this. I have done tests on each vehicle with turbo and transmission/engine, and nothing except acceleration and gears changes. Please refrain from reverting the edit again. Thanks (talk) | ( ) 09:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave it to the expert. I always thought the top speed seemed slightly higher when modifying a vehicle, as I ran experiments in previous gen as well as current gen. I guess I'll leave it to you from now on, as you seem more familiarized with the car mechanics. -- Daft Tiger X More Speeds Hi, could you gather speeds and accs for the Tornado and Manana, finishing off the sports classic category. Thanks (talk) | ( ) 18:49, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on the Peyote at the moment, but yeah, I'll work on the Tornado and the Manana after. As for top speed and modifications, the stock Peyote shows as 85 MPH, but a fully modded Peyote with Lowrider wheels shows as 90 MPH. By the way, how do you do you name like that? Okay, could you leave me to the rest of the cars, so i can confirm all speeds. Anyway, about the name at the end, you to use your signature, When replying to a message, simply press the Signature button at the top bar. (talk) | ( ) 19:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) If you want a custom one, you have to add something: When you select your user page via hovering over your icon at the top right of the page, hovering over it should reveal a preferences option, simply insert this: (talk) | ( ) into the 'signature' box, and select i want to use a custom signature. Make sure you make an image for your signature. Hope this helped :) (talk) | ( ) 19:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Top Speeds Please do not test car's speeds and accs when they are modified, they do not need to be added. Also, top speeds do not change on the speedometer, only acceleration, Thanks. (talk) | ( ) 19:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Dune Buggy Top speed Can I ask how you calculated the top speed of the Dune Buggy? The section you added it to refers to the first-person speedometers in the enhanced version of the game, and as far as I can see, no speedometers exist on the Dune Buggy's interior. Did you add a game-mod for a speedometer? - • • 17:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : Did you ask a friend to be at your side and tell you what speed your Dune Buggy was? AndreEagle17 18:47, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Andre, there isn'y any speedometers at all found inside this vehicle :P. As seen here. • • 20:29, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Not bad, not bad... I'll tell that to Monk since he's the one who usually test vehicles here. AndreEagle17 00:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay :) Daft Tiger X (talk) 10:41, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : I'm confused..."''not bad, not bad...I'll tell that to Monk since..." - ''Tell me what? I don't see a reply xD • • 10:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : Offsite, Andre suggested you may have got a friend to drive side-by-side with you in another vehicle, and the pair of you communicated, so you told him you were at top speed, and asked him "what speed's it showing on the speedometer in your his car?". If this is so, then as much as it a very clever way around the speedoemter-less situation, it could be very inaccurate. I've noticed some cars in this game share the same top speed, even though in-game they appear to have very different top speeds, so this could take into effect, depending on what vehicle your friend drove. : Also, acceleration times can play a part here too, as the two cars may have different acceleration rates, therefore, you assuming the Dune Buggy's at its "top speed" may be incorrect. : Thanks for trying, but I don't think it is accurate or reliable enough to document, espcecially considering the Dune Buggy has no speedometers in FPV. :) • • 13:03, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : It's all good. I didn't have a friend drive by my side as I tested in story mode on PS4. I used an online stopwatch to time how long it took for the dune buggy to cover 0.6 miles on a straight and as soon as I arrived at the waypoint, I stopped the stopwatch and used a calculator app on my laptop to work out the speed. I'm pretty sure someone will find a good way though (there are speedometer mods on PC) : :) : Daft Tiger X (talk) 13:23, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, in that case, It's not really accurate or reliable enough, since this is GTA, and probably won't be what you think it will be. Mods on PC to calculate speeds aren't allowed here, so that is also ruled out. We'll just have to leave it as "Cannot be tested". Thanks for responding and trying though :) • • 14:23, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Actually Monk, this is EXACTLY how I was suggesting top speed should be calculated, although I was using a measured 1km stretch of freeway. I certainly wouldn't accept 1 test in 1 direction, but a bigger sample size in both directions is really the ONLY way to accurately prove top speed, assuming the distance scale in GTA is in any way accurate. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Do you think? I mean, seriously, some cars appear to be doing about 150 mph, but the in-game speedometer reveals 120 mph, and then another car might appear to be doing about 100, and the speedometer says about 110 mph, they don't add up or match in any way. ::::: I really don't think it's accurate enough to be documented, afterall, we should be documenting what's showing on that specific vehicle, and, well, if there ain't a speedometer inside the vehicle, we can't document it. ::::: I would agree with you, but only if the speedometers in FPV were actually accurate, I'm seeing an Adder do ~140 mph? An SUV pulling 90 mph? A Lazer doing 140 knots? This isn't accurate! And as I said, the difference between their appearing speeds and the speedometer speeds are completely different between vehicles, so even if we did match the speeds on two cars, when looking at the speedometers, it's likely they'll be showing up differently. Sorry, but I'm out on this one. • • 08:42, July 28, 2015 (UTC)